Stalking!
by Kanade Kiyahara
Summary: 2795. Dengan berbekal rasa kecemasan tingkat akut, Tsuna pun membututi Kyoko seharian karena kata Reborn ada yang suka menguntit gadis itu. Wah, siapa ya! my first fic! collab with Rya-san! R&R onegai! Flame juga boleh...


Kanade and Rya present :

Stalking!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

Beberapa Pantun yang tersirat sebagian besar punya orang sebagian kecil buatan Rya-san.

Rate : T

Pair : 2795 dan sedikit 5986

Warning : OOC, AU, Aneh, typo, humor tidak berkualitas ect.

Kanade says: Halo! Minna-san! Perkenalkan, Kanade Kiyahara desu! *bows* uh, berhubung Kana sangat nihil ilmu dengan dunia tulis menulis, akhirnya untuk fic pertama Kana putuskan untuk collab bersama salah satu penghuni fandom ini. Yaitu Rya-chan (Rya-xhan X Shii-chan). Arigato gosaimazu Rya-san udah mau bantu, ngasih ide, ngasih kripik, maupun humor-humornya, Kana benar-benar terbantu _. Ah! buat para senior-senior yang ada di sini juga tolong bantu Kana ya, entah itu ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun, Kana akan senang sekali jika ada senior-senior yang mau mengingatkan supaya Kana bisa lebih berusaha untuk menulis kedepannya.

Ok! Itu aja, domoouuu….

xXx

Sawada Tsunayoshi, cowo, masih smp, masih single, dan masih dalam rangka imut-imutnya. Punya julukan melegenda yaitu dame-Tsuna karena skillnya yang nothing kecuali nangis gulang-guling di lantai. Apa daya dirinya yang seperti itu ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin keluarga mafia Vongola yang jelas merubah seluruh kehidupannya yang dari zero to hero.

Okeh! Kisah ini tidak ada sangkutanny dengan Vongola ataupun campur baur darah antar dunia mafia. Melainkan tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang teramat-amat naksir dengan sang mawarnya Namimori yaitu Sasagawa Kyoko. Jelas sekali jika dibandingkan dari statusnya, Kyoko dan Tsunayoshi bagaikan permata dan batu kali.

Namun meski kebenaran telah terucap bukan berarti Tsunayoshi menyerah untuk menggapai cita-citanya yang setinggi langit kamar itu…Menjadi tukang tagor perfesional…Oke! Ngawur! Cita-citanya nomor 2 setelah sukses dunia dan akhirat adalah menikah dengan sang mawar Namimori itu lalu hidup bahagia berdampingan hingga akhir hayat. Karena itulah mumpung masih hidup, muda dan ga gampang kena rematik Tsunayoshi selalu berusaha melindungi Kyoko tercinta semaksimal mungkin sampai ajal ini menanti. Apa sih yang nggak buat ayang tercinta? Ya ga?

Hari itu suasana di siang hari betul-betul mendukung…mendukung untuk mengeringkan baju namun juga mendukung untuk mandi keringat. Seorang gadis manis bernamakan Sasagawa Kyoko itu kian baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan pulang bareng dengan sahabatnya yaitu Hana. Tidak diundang, tidak dijemput, ya iklan! Emang jelangkung doang? Ehm ngawur lagi kan… Tsunayoshi dengan lagaknya sebagai stalker keracunan jurus ninja kura-kura mengikuti kedua sosok tersebut…mengendap-endap di belakang. Pertanyaannya, lah? Ngapain Tsuna? Ga seperti biasanya kamu begini…Meski seemikian cintanya sama Kyoko ga musti gitu-gitu juga kan?

Baiklah para reader yang budiman, kita semua tahu Tsuna nampak ooc dengan lagak stalker, tapi ada alasannya kok. Alasannya karena bisikan setan seorang tutor bernama 'kembali hidup' bahasa menadonya 'Reborn'.

Tsuna masih ingat sekali apa yang Reborn katakan padanya semalam, yaitu ada seorang cowo yang akhir-akhir ini gelagatnya mengikuti Kyoko terus-terusan. Sampai ngirim coklat ayam ke rumah lah, mawar merah lah, putih sampe mejikuhibiniu lah, gatau diwarnai pake apa, pilox kali ya?, Bantal tidur bertuliskan AI LAP YU lah, banyak!

The problem is cowo itu tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan wujudnya. Tsuna tidak mengenal siapa cowo yang sok romantis sama Kyoko-channya itu, terakhir bisa saja cowo yang tidak dikenal itu punya niat yang tidak-tidak pada Kyoko.

Merasa panas, takut pujangga hatinya diapa-apain. Tsuna pun mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk melindungi sang mawar, yaitu dengan cara mengikuti keseharian Kyoko 23 jam. Kenapa ga 24 jam? Nanggung amat. Ternyata jam 12 malam adalah waktunya Tsunayoshi untuk nge-ronda bareng sis kambling.

'Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskan pandangannku dari Kyoko-chan! Tidak akan!' niat Tsuna dalam hati mantap. Entah mengapa nampaknya bisikan hati tersebut telah berubah menjadi telepati yang terkirim langsung kepada Kyoko.

"Hii…" Sang mawar merinding, seketika memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu kenapa Kyoko?" tanya Hana, sahabatnya itu.

"E…entahlah, tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku menggigil, kenapa ya?" tanya balik sang gadis yang ditanya. Hana hanya menaikan pundaknya pelan tidak mengerti.

Kembali…Tidak di telepn tidak di sms. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari semak-semak. Meloncat bak lumba-lumba dan mendarat bagaikan cheetah di hadapan kedua gadis Namimori tersebut.

Kyoko dan Hana kaget. Tsuna juga ikutan kaget sekaligus merasa hawa-hawa ga enak. 'Wah! Udah ga benar nih.' Pikirnya.

Pemikiran brilian itu dilanjutkan dengan kedua matanya yang menganalilis sosok yang baru saja menampilkan pertunjukan sirkus tadi. Tsunayoshi menganga jelas banget kalo dia kenal sama orang itu. Cowo, pake topi kea detektif, pake kacamata tebel, eh ada jenggotnya lancip lagi. 'Hah? Di-dia…kan…' Benar sodara-sodara… Julie Katou, orang ter playboy nomor dua didunia mafia setelah Dr. Shamal menurut data rank dari Fuuta.

Ok! Kita sampingkan soal ranking merangking, sosok Julie tersebut bertunduk di hadapan Kyoko layaknya pangeran yang baru saja memasangkan sepatu kaca ke kaki seorang Cinderella. Sayang image pangeran jelas hancur kalau pake sosok Julie.

Seikat bunga mawar digigit di depan bibirnya. Kyoko maupun Hana terkesima. Tsunayoshi jawdrop. Julie pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Haueee…Buguheeee…gahgi ghagis…"

"Mas, kalo mau ngomong lepas dulu mawarnya, kita ga ngerti bahasa planet." Tutur Hana mendengar omongan ga jelas tersebut.

Segera Julie melap mawar itu dari giginya, "Oh iya neng! Lupa abang…hehehe…" balasnya. "Ok! Abang ulangi lagi ya…Ehm…" Julie pun melanjutkan.

" Naik busway hari Kamis

Ketemu Fauzi Bowo yang punya kumis

Abang rela jadi pengemis

Asal dapat adinda yang manis."

Benar sodara-sodara, Julie sedang melaskarkan sebuah pantun norak. Dalam sekejap ia memberikan setangkai mawar itu ke tangan Kyoko. Ragu-ragu sang gadis menerima pemberian tersebut meski merasa jijik karena daki-daki gigi Julie nampak menempel di tangkai mawar tersebut.

Tsuna yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tiang listrik hanya bisa murka dicampur cemburu. 'Gile! Hebat juga pantunnya! Aku ga boleh kalah! Besok aku mau beli buku kumpulan pantun sama kamus sms-sms romantis! Kira-kira harganya berapa ya?' pikir Tsuna kesemsem.

"Woy! Woy! Apaan lu? Orang sinting ya? Hari gini ngerayu gombal?" hina Hana yang merasa ifil dengan kemunculan Julie adalah orang mesum yang doyan berkeliaran mencari mangsa di siang bolong.

"Huh! Berisik! Aku ga tertarik sama cewe kampungan macam loe!" balas Julie lalu kembali menoleh keaarah Kyoko, melanjutkan pantun noraknya.

"Makan roti jangan sambil berdiri

Apalagi sambil lari-lari seribu kali

Bolehkah abang menaruh hati pada adinda yang baik hati?

Tapi janganlah dinda menolak cinta abang yang tulus ini."

"Buah apel di air payaw

Ga lepel la yaw…"

Kali ini Hana membalas pantun tersebut sarkastik, dengan pantun bermakna menghina Julie. Julie memplototi sang sahabat Kyoko itu tatapan tajam. ' Begini sudahcewe kampungan! Emang omongannya gede!' batinnya berkata.

Ga mau menyerah Julie pun tidak mempedulikan pantun Hana, dan kembali berpantun norak yang dituturkan kepada Kyoko.

"Kue samblang, kue cucur.

Roti buaye isi jampang doyannye

Biar kate tampang abang hancur

Hati abang tetep dinda yang punye."

Bahkan kali ini Julie menaikan level pantunnya dengan menyelipkan roman-roman betawi. Ga peduli meski dia dicuekin Hana pun membalas.

"Buat rumah dari batu bata

Nyadar tampang ternyata…"

Ok! Balasan pantun ini jelas menguntit soal 'biar kate tampang abang hancur' milik Julie.

Seketika. Ga Julie ga Hana saling berdeath glare satu sama lain, arus listrik pun memperkuat hubungan pemilik mata satu sama lain. Ronde berpantun pun dimulai.

"Buah jeruk

Buah atep

Dulu jelek

Sekarang tetep!" –Julie-

"Buah kedondong, buah tomat

Belanda datang, Indonesia dijajah

Bodok amat!

Mata loe katark yah?" –Hana-

3 jam kemudian keduanya pun kehabisan napas, kebanyakn berpantun ternyata cukup menaikan sensasi dehidrasi. Meski demikian tidak ada yang mau mengalah bahkan Tsuna dan Kyoko yang sedari tadi menjadi seorang penonton sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Udah! Gw bosan liat muka elu! Akan gw bawa Kyoko-cintaku sekarang!" Ucap Julie seraya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Kyoko. Si mawar Nami-chu jelas tersentak. "Eh? Ga mau! Lepasin…" pintanya mencoba untuk melepaskan dari genggaman Julie.

"Ayolah sayang…Tenang, kau pasti bahagia disisiku…" Ucap Julie norak mulutnya agak dimanyunin 2 senti. Kyoko geleng-geleng kepala ketakutan.

"E..eh…loe mau apain sohib gw? Lepasin woy! Dasar om-om mesum!" bantah Hana sambil mengayunkan tas sekolahnya ke wajah Julie, sayang yang dijadikan target lebih dulu menghindar, "ga kena…ga kena…bweee…" Ejek Julie sambil menunjukan lidahnya bahkan dengan cepat iya menyita alat tempur milik Hana membuat sang pemilik terdiam 1 bahasa.

"Ha…Hana-chan…hiks…" Kyoko ketakutan, Hana panik setengah mampus. Niatnya mau panggil Superman tapi baru nyadar superman pasti butuh waktu buat nyosor ke Jepang.

"Huahahaha...Habis sudah kesempatanmu jelek! Udah ye…Ane mau ke markas cinta dulu sama Kyoko-chan. Adios Amigos keserepret…" Ucapnya mengundurkan diri. Tsuna yang naik pitam pun segera meneguk obat bodrex, nyadar kalo dia salah nelen obat, akhirnya dirogoh kembali kantongnya untuk meneguk pil dying will. 'Nah ini baru obat yang bener.' batinnya.

"Julie Katou…Lepaskan gadis itu sekarang." Perintah Tsuna yang telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan gagahnya dengan perkasanya dan segala dengan-dengannya.

"Tsu…Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko agak kaget dengan kemunculan temannya itu, sekaligus gembira karena nasibnya masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Owh…Sawada!" Hana sendiri yang terkaget, meski ujungnya dia bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Cih! Sejak kapan loe disini? Ganggu aje!" protes Julie.

Tsuna cuek bebek dengan respon Julie, " sebaiknya kau lepaskan Kyoko-chan sekarang…Kalau tidak…"

Fwosh…

Sekejap semburat api dengan cepat menerobos melewati sosok Julie, mungkin jika ia oleng sedikit api itu sudah merembes habis kumis kebanggaannya.

"Bu…Buset…" Julie yang sudah pucat pasi hanya bisa berkata demikian, tanpa sadar melonggarkan genggaman tangan Kyoko. Membuat kesempatan besar bagi sang gadis untuk bebas semakin besar. Tidak butuh waktu lama Kyoko segera melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju sosok Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna-kun! Hana-chan!" Panggil Hana berlari menuju kedua temannya itu.

"Cih! Sial! Lengah gw!" Julie yang kesal hanya bisa ngedumel tidak keruan. "Udah si rambut nanas itu nabokin gw gara-gara ngerebut Chrome-chan! Sekarang ini lagi! Gw harus mencari gadis manis dimana lagi coba?"

Mengheningkan cipta dimulai…

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau juga menstalking Chrome-chan?" Kyoko yang ga sengaja mencuri dengar langsung naik pitam, ga nyangka sohibnya yang pemalu dan jarang ngomong itu udah jadi korban sebelumnya.

"Woy! Tapi gw yang ditabok sama…Sama siapa gitu, rambutnya mirip sama Chrome-chan, tapi cowo…"

"Itu Mukuro…" jelas Tsuna.

"Apa? Bung Tomo?" Julie mendadak tuli.

"MUKURO BUDEG!" Tsuna teriak.

"Oh, Mukuro…Namanya aneh…Mau aja Chrome-chan sama dia, kerenan juga gw"

Para angka 27, 95 dan 87 mingkem bak males kasih komentar.

"Ah…sutralah…Bodo amat! Gw pergi dulu ke Indonesia, bareng kali Aura Kasih bisa gw gaet! Gw males joblo! Adios…" Julie mulai pamitan.

"Hoy! Ga sopan! Minta maaf dulu sama Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna marah, Kyoko tersapu-sapu, 'aih…Tsuna-kun marah-marah demi diriku.'

"Males…sakit hati gw!" Balas Julie cuek.

Belum ada 5 cm Julie melangkah, tiba-tiba seorang…oh! 2 orang kerap berjalan menuju sosok Julie cs.

"Ah! Itu dia orangnya Kyo-san!"

"Mana? Mana?"

Oh, ternyata mereka salah 2 dari anggota komitte Nami-chuu, Hibari dan Kusakabe. Keduanya mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti di depan Julie. Tsuna, Kyoko dan Hana menjerit hal yang sama dalam hati. 'Kenapa Hibari-san datang kemari?'

"Benarkah dia orangnya Tetsu…?"

"Iya! Bener Kyo-san! Menurut saksi mata siswi Nami-chu, dia orang yang sering NGINTIP KE RUANG GANTI WANITA DAN MALINGIN CD MEREKA! Persis! Mirip! KACAMATA! JENGGOTAN! MUKA MESUM!" Balas Kusakabe seraya menunjukan foto Julie ke Hibari yang kebetulan sempat difoto oleh saksi mata.

Julie kaget, "UAAAAPAAA?" dalem hati 'mampus nyet!'

Julie menambah, " PENGHINAAN TUH! KURANG AJAR! GW NIH COWO BAIK-BAIK!" dalem hati, 'cilaka 13!'

Lalu 3 komentator pun berkomentar,

"Julie, sekarang gw ngerti kenapa loe pake kacamata tebel. LOE KATARAK SIH! Kebanyakan bikin dosa tuh mata!" -Komentator 1 : Tsuna-

"Me…menjijikan…" –Komentator 2: Kyoko-

"UAPA? PANTES CD MOTIF PIGLET GW ILANG! ITU WARISAN NENEK GW ANJ***! JIMAT KEBERUNTUNGAN GW! ELO TOH YANG NYOPET! DASAR NARKOBA AUTIS! [1]" –Komentator 3: Hana-

"HUEEE? TU KOLOR PUNYA LOE? PANTES ADA BAU MINYAK ORANG-ARING!" –Tersangka: Julie-

Oh yeah, dan perkataan itu suah menjadi bukti atas pengakuan dosa Julie.

"Kurasa sudah jelas semuanya…Julie Katou…" Hibari berkata, tonfa di depan. "Tiada yang bisa kabur dariku setelah mencoba merusak perdamaian di Namimori."

'Mampus! Gw keceplosan!' Julie berteriak dalam hati. Pengen kabur tapi kiri-kanan tembok gede. Belakang, depan ada decimo dan kumo. Kurang apa coba? "Eh…anu… mas yang baik hati…Maaf banget soal kolor itu, sebenarnya saya curi kolor-kolor itu untuk saya jual…saya belikan nasi. Kasihanilah saya mas, perekonomian sedang krisis-krisisnya mas…" Julie dengan tidak kapoknya berbohong, padahal jelas banget tu kolor-kolor dia curi buat koleksi pribadi.

"Ga ada alasan untukmu herbivore, sekali bertindak, tetap saja bertindak." dalam sekejap ultimate weapon sang kumo pun mendarat telak di gigi-gigi manyun Julie. Dalam sekejap pula sang korban dari skylark tersebut terhempas di udara dan 'cling' sebuah bintang berkilau sesaat dilangit bak kebiruan.

"Masalah sudah selesai sekarang, ayo kita patroli lagi Tetsu." Hibari memerintah, meningalkan 3 juniornya di tempat yang masih pucat pasi.

xXx

"Tsuna-kun…Makasih ya sudah nolongin aku tadi…" Sasagawa adik berkata, mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada anak semata wayang Sawada yang sentak malu-malu kucing.

"Ehehehe…ga masalah kok Kyoko-chan." balas Tsuna serambil menggaruk sedikit kepalanya.

"Tapi Sawada…Kok kamu bisa disini? Bukannya rumah kita berbeda arah ya?" tanya Hana, sentak Tsuna membatu. 'Waduh! Harus bikin alasan apa nih?'

"Jangan bilang kau juga menstalking Kyoko ya? Euuu…" Hana melanjutkan pertanyaannya, mulai menjaga jarak dengan si pemuda.

"EH? ENGGAK KOK! Jangan salah paham!" Tsuna langsung membantah. "Tadi aku baru mau pergi menjemput Lambo di rumah i-pin! Kan rumahnya lewat jalur sini juga! Kata kaa-san dia dititipin main disana supaya acara arisan di rumah ga dibuat hancur sama Lambo!" Ya, itulah alasan Tsuna.

Hana mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, merasa alasan itu cukup masuk akal.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya Tsuna-kun…" Balas Kyoko, Tsuna mengangguk cepat. " Padahal kalau tadi memang Tsuna yang jadi stalker, aku bakal senang loh."

"EHHH?"

Tsuna bisa merasakan wajahnya merah padam sekarang.

OMAKE.

Hari itu hari yang sangat cerah, bahkan hujan pun enggan untuk turun. Seorang cowo berambut keperakan nampak sedang bersender di sebuah tembok di pinggiran jalan. Sebuah walkie talkie tengah tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Matanya melirik ke arah sang gadis berambut coklat gelap yang nampaknya baru pulang sekolah.

"Reborn-san…Benarkah orang mesum itu akan datang?" Tanya Gokudera Hayato, sang pemuda berambut keperakan itu.

"Iya…Pokoknya percaya dan turuti saja apa kataku. Jangan pernah lepaskan pandanganmu dari Haru." Balas Reborn dari sebrang sana.

"Roger!" Gokudera menurut, ternyata ia tengah mengintai Miura Haru, seorang cewe temannya Gokudera beradu mulut.

'Baiklah! Pokoknya si cewe bodoh itu tidak akan kubiarkan lepas dari pandanganku! Tidak akan!'

Nampaknya telepati pun kembali terjadi.

"HAHI? K-kok…Tiba-tiba jadi dingin ya desu…?" Tanya Haru pada diri sendiri. Yang menggigil kedinginan.

Is it End?

[1] Narkoba Autis: hehe, sebenarnya ini kata olok-olokan ala Rya-san, tiap ada temennya yang berlakuan aneh, entah tidur pas pelajaran ato buat-buat lawakan ga jelas akan di olok 'narkoba autis.' Yah ini kata Rya-san sih.


End file.
